


Snulu's Return: A Beautiful Disaster

by SuperAlex64



Category: The New Yogi Bear Show, Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears
Genre: Boo-Boo also likes Snulu, But his first crush is still around, But it's okay she likes someone else now, Cindy wishes on stars, F/M, Gets an alien instead, Snulu still likes Boo-Boo, Title named after a Loverboy song kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One starry night, Cindy Bear encounters a young alien girl, who turns out knows Yogi and Boo-Boo, especially Boo-Boo. So, she decides to help the girl out. But what of Boo-Boo's first crush, Buttercup Bear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snulu's Return: A Beautiful Disaster

It was a starry night in Jellystone Park, like any other, and sitting on a nearby hill were three of the park's famous- or infamous, depending on who you ask- bears: Yogi, the picnic basket pilfering, little girl helping, galaxy saving, ranger annoying bear, also known as 'That Bear in the Tie', Boo-Boo, the smaller, mature, down-to-earth bear, basically, Yogi's voice of reason, and finally, Cindy, Yogi's on-again/off-again girlfriend, if there's one thing everyone will agree on, it's that she's a beauty with a voice to match, watching the sky. But, eventually, it was late and both Yogi and Boo-Boo went inside their cave to sleep in their warm beds, leaving Cindy.

Even after, her friends left, Cindy stayed to watch the night sky, hoping to see a special star. Just her luck, she spotted a shooting star and closed her eyes to recite a rhyme she knew by heart.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may wish I might have the wish I have tonight-"

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she realized that it was heading straight for her! At first, she tried running away, screaming, as fast as she could, but when she realized that didn't work, she quickly got on the ground, putting her hands over her head, curled up into a ball, not daring to look up as trees shattered, it rolling down hills and finally, a splash in the lake.

All was still at the moment, Cindy was actually surprised that nobody was disturbed by the noise and went out to investigate. So now, it was up to Cindy to try just as soon as, she gets up from the ground.

Nervously, Cindy followed the path of destruction, examining the destroyed trees and whatnot. But when she got to the lake, she was in for a surprise.

When she looked for the star in the lake, she saw that it wasn't a star. Well, she' not stupid, but she just know what it was. She certainly wasn't expecting this!

A spaceship.

Against her better judgment, she went for a closer look. She knocked on the glass top and it immediately flipped open to reveal...

"The strangest bear I've ever seen."

White fur, pink mohawk on top, pointed ears, 1980's fashion style, torn around the edges.

She was slumped over the steering wheel, eye closed but she was groaning.

Cindy knew just what to do.

...

The next morning,

"Ow, my head," groaned the stranger, rubbing her forehead, before taking a look around at her surroundings. It looked like some sort of cave with woman's frills everywhere, on the bed where she was sitting, the vanity, on the rug, everywhere. She looked down and saw that her clothes- pink shirt, red short sleeved jacket with matching skirt were mended, but she also noticed that her purple gloves and matching boots, were missing. Her gloves were sitting on the nightstand and her boots were in a corner, shined to perfection.

After putting both back on, she walked up to the mirror, admiring her herself while fixing her hair.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" somebody in the other side of the room greeted, definitely female.

Suddenly, the stranger turned around to face her, ready to attack.

But she continued, "I declare, don't be scared, I brought you into my cave myself!"

The stranger then examined the she-bear, quickly noticing her tall figure, covered in soft, light brown fur, dressed only in a bright yellow scarf and a sky blue skirt with flowers in her hair and the way she talked in her accent.

"I'm Cindy Bear," she continued, holding out her paw, "What's your name?"

The stranger stared at it, for a moment, before gripping it firmly, answering confidently, "Snulu, I'm Snulu."

Meanwhile, in the bushes, next to the picnic tables, lay Yogi and Boo-Boo, waiting for the right moment to strike when they were interrupted by a young she-bear, walking toward them, singing very loudly.

"Boo-Boo," Yogi whispered urgently, nudging him, "Tell your girlfriend to pipe down."

But Boo-Boo said to him, "Yogi, she's not my girlfriend."

But she grabbing hold of Boo-Boo's arm and pulled him into the open, saying, "How ya doin', Lover boy?"

"Oh... hello Buttercup," Boo-Boo quietly greeted, suddenly nervous. There was something about Buttercup that always made Boo-Boo nervous and sweat, it may have been her pretty grey fur, her little muzzle, her voice, or her adorable yellow sun hat with the dark blue ribbon with a dark blue skirt with matching collar. Yes sir, Buttercup Bear was the epitome of the girly girl.

"Hi, Boo-Boo!" she greeted loudly, so loudly that Yogi and Boo-Boo's prize: a picnic basket ended up being moved away from them, much to Yogi's dismay.

"We were just trying to Cindy an extra basket, she said she needed one."

"Gee, wonder why," responded Buttercup, dryly.

Snulu, laughing, shouted, "He did not!"

"Yes! He did," responded Cindy, also laughing, "He once serenaded me under the moonlight! He had the voice of an angel! He had the voice of James Darren!"

"Wow," said Snulu, practically swooning, "Wonder how Boo-Boo would look dressed like a Venice gondolier, whatever that is."

Cindy then laughed at her new friend's reaction but stopped when she was asked, "When am I getting breakfast?"

"Rules are rules, said Buttercup, casually shrugging her shoulders.

Yogi then whispered to Boo-Boo, "You need to tell her the truth."

"I don't think I can," responded Boo-Boo, quietly.

"Just don't be blunt about it."

"Okay," Boo-Boo gulped, "I'll try."

But as soon as he faced the little beautiful gray she-bear, his mouth went dry and he started sweating all over. And when he opened his mouth to speak, he simply started babbling incoherently, so in the end, he ran away.

He blew it... again.

Yogi shook his head as he started to follow Boo-Boo, still unhappy about missing that basket, the one that was for Cindy.

As he walked away, Buttercup asked herself quietly, "Wonder if I should tell Boo-Boo the truth?"

It took a little time but eventually Yogi did find Boo-Boo, at least, he also 'found' another basket for Cindy. Boo-Boo was hiding in a hole in the ground.

"I blew it again, didn't I?" Boo-Boo asked while Yogi helped him out of the hole.

"Well...," started Yogi, "Yes, you did," leading him to a nearby log, "I just don't get it, why can't you tell Buttercup the truth?"

"I just can't! And I want to hurt her feelings!"

"Well, what if she comes her? And I'm not talking Buttercup."

"I don't know!" Boo-Boo cried, "Either way, somebody gets hurt!"

"Calm down, why don't you come with me to bring Cindy her basket?"

"No thanks, Yogi," and with that, Boo-Boo walked away.

Sighing, Yogi headed for Cindy's.

When he got there, he heard giggling which stopped as soon as he knocked on the door, which Cindy answered, thanking him and taking the basket, then went back inside, locking the door, leaving Yogi confused. No invites, no attempts at flirting, nothing. Yogi was considering knocking on her door but decided not to, walking off.

Back inside Cindy's, she give Snulu the basket, who quickly and carefully inspected it's contents before eating.

"That's how us DX Packers managed to kick DX Nova to the curve!" Snulu exclaimed, finishing her story, laughing.

Cindy couldn't help but laugh, especially since Snulu somehow made an epic battle with good vs. evil with all it's gruesome details so hilarious.

As soon as Snulu finished her meal, which was amazing by the way, she got up, asking, "You mind if I go explore the park?"

Cindy then grabbed a cloak and put it on Snulu.

"What's this for?" she asked, confused.

"To cover you," Cindy explained, "We wouldn't want tourists panicking if they saw you."

"Panic?! Why?"

"Well... here on Earth, white furred bears with pointed ears, hot pink mohawks, fully clothed, aren't exactly normal."

"Oh, really?" countered Snulu, with a deadpan look on her face, "And you tell me blue hound dogs, pink mountain lions, cat and mouse detective duos, secret agent squirrels, super powered ants, teenage superhero rock stars, and armed horses are normal for you guys?"

"Well... when you put that way," responded Cindy.

Snulu then walked toward the front door, saying, "I rest my case," but before leaving, she turned to her to say, "Thanks for your help and don't worry I'll keep your cloak on."

Buttercup was singing a pretty little ditty, skipping along, merrily picking flowers like buttercups, All was fine and dandy in Jellystone Park, when she then spotted a very strange sight.

A little someone in a cloak singing softly to...(herself? Based on the voice?) about a space bear shuffle, looking at everything in amazement.

"Well, now I'm curious," Buttercup said to herself and began to follow her all over the park, stopping when she stopped and stared at what she stared at. This was what she did until they got into the picnicking area.

The stranger headed for a seemingly abandoned picnic basket and quickly snatched it away.

"Great another Yogi Bear," Buttercup thought to herself, before running to catch up.

Eventually, she found the stranger sitting under a tree, causally drinking from a can of cola.

"You shouldn't do that," chastised Buttercup, "Stealing from the tourists' food like that."

"But, Cindy's boyfriend gave me a basket just like this one," was the reply.

"Just because Yogi Bear does something doesn't mean that you should do it, too."

The stranger listened as she took a bite out of a sandwich from the basket.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" she asked, deciding to pull down the hood, revealing the girl's shocked face.

Buttercup's first thought was that this girl was possibly a polar bear, solely based on the color of her fur, but with that hair, color and style, the retro-style fashions, and her ears, especially her ears. Her ears were pointed, like elf ears.

Combined with the fact that the whites of her eyes were instead bright, bright blue.

Buttercup then came to the conclusion that the girl before her was in fact an alien from outer space. She then acted the most responsible matter.

She screamed and began hitting her, to the point where the alien had to fight in self-defense. Naturally, it caused some chaos here at the park.

Tourists freaked out when they saw what looked to them, two young she-bears, ignoring the very strange appearance of one of them, clawing at each out, kicking and screaming, pulling each other's hair, tackling each other and just plain fighting.

Scared, the tourists naturally called the Ranger Station.

Yogi Bear, without his little bear buddy walked to the Ranger Station to possibly talk to Ranger Smith, when he heard the ranger on the phone, ask, "Really? Two young bears are attacking each other? And one of them looks very strange? Alright."

Yogi then asked himself, "I wonder if this has anything to do with that spaceship I found this morning?" when he turned and saw Cindy. holding her parasol, calling out, "Snulu? Snulu? Snulu, where are you?"

Yogi then put two and two together, grinning, thinking, "Boo-Boo is going to be so happy!"

...

Meanwhile, Boo-Boo was busy walking and thinking by the lake. What was he thinking about you ask? Lots of things, there was a lot on his mind today. But, when he happened to look up, what does he find? Two young she-bear, from the looks of it, fighting each other, noticing that they head heading straight for the lake. Something inside Boo-Boo's gut told him to get involved. And so he did, unfortunately, for him, the girls didn't even notice him and ended up beating him up. So Boo-Boo and the two girls ended up falling into the lake, which was when the girls realized their mistake.

First, it was Buttercup and Boo-Boo who popped out of the water, to which the former looked shocked. Boo-Boo now knowing who one of the girls were, now waited for the other one.

Suddenly, she burst out of the water, splashing and coughing, just trying to keep afloat.

Boo-Boo gawked at her, at her soaking wet white fur, now heavy clothes, limp pink mohawk, now breathing semi-normally. She then met his gaze.

"Boo-Boo, is that you?" she asked.

"Snulu?"

Snulu then grinned and jumped on Boo-Boo, laughing happily. Catching her, Boo-Boo laughed along too. They simply gazed into each other's eyes until they heard a throat being cleared.

It was Buttercup, of course.

Boo-Boo then said to her, "I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Um," responded Buttercup, "You think?!"

"So, let me get this straight," said Buttercup, now out of the water and completely dry, "You met Snulu, an alien freedom fighting bear one day while you and Yogi escaped an evil army and it's king and go back to Earth to stop a plot to take over Jellystone. You two won, of course, but since then, you couldn't stop thing about her because you were so crazy for her, which usually got worse on the anniversary of said event. Am I right?

"Yes," admitted Boo-Boo, sheepishly with Snulu smirking at him, "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Buttercup then smiling asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" then admitted, "Boo-Boo, I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Are you familiar with the Hair Bear Bunch?"

"Yes," said Boo-Boo, remembering their names, "Hair, Square, and Bubi," that bear trio are a little hard to forget.

"I kinda- sorta really, really like Bubi," admitted Buttercup, blushing.

"The babbling one?!" exclaimed Boo-Boo.

Buttercup then hugged him, saying, "Should've known you would understand." As soon as she let go of him, she turned and grabbed Snulu's gloved hand, shaking it violently, "Sorry, I fought you! I simply didn't know what to make of you! Let's start over! I'm Buttercup!"

"Um, Snulu."

"Well, Boo-Boo, Snulu," said Buttercup, "Love to stay and chat but I got some calls to make," excitedly, running to her cave, "I'll tell tell you how this goes later! Bye!"

Both Boo-Boo and Snulu stared blankly at where Buttercup was once standing until Boo-Boo decided to break the ice, "So..., you're free Friday night?"

Friday night,

Inside the cave that Yogi and Boo-Boo had lived in since forever, on a couch, sat Yogi, munching on potato chips, watching Boo-Boo, pace around, nervous as all heck, with amusement.

"I can't do it! I just can't do it! Game over!"

"Geez, Boo-Boo!" commented Yogi, "It's just a night picnic, nothing to make a big scene out of. It's like she's making you take her to a fancy restaurant."

Boo-Boo ignored him, asking, "You think my bowtie looks stupid? Because the fellas said-"

"Boo-Boo, you dress sharper than the average bear."

"But-"

"No buts, now, where did you put that jacket I got for you?"

Meanwhile, in her cave, Cindy was waiting for Snulu to finish getting dressed.

"Come on, Snulu, we don't have all night, your shining star will be here soon."

"I feel overdressed," was the reply.

"Come on, Snulu, I got that outfit, especially for you, come on out and let's see."

"Okay," she sighed, walking out, wearing a mauve colored long dress with the skirt opened to reveal a shorter white skirt with a purple short-sleeved jacket with a very dark pink faux-fur trim, with a very large hood. It was an interesting outfit for a very interesting girl.

"Do you think I'm a little overdressed?" she asked again.

"No, Snulu," replied Cindy, smiling, "I think you look beautiful."

Snulu then replied, "Well, at least, you let me keep my hairstyle."

That was when a knock was heard and Cindy then turned to Snulu with a grin on her face, saying, "It's time."

When she left to answer the door, Snulu said quietly to herself, "Now or never."

Boo-Boo and Snulu sat on that hill, just looking at the starry night sky, after a really nice picnic, which Snulu honestly thought the food was heavenly, especially the desserts. They would occasionally talk quietly about current events but they both acknowledge that this is awkward.

"When I was younger before I was a part of the resistance," murmured Snulu, "I used to love to dance."

"Well, then," exclaimed Boo-Boo, jumping up, "Let's dance!" grabbing Snulu's hand and began to lead.

"Boo-Boo, what about music?"

"Music? When we're dancing," answered Boo-Boo, "We don't need music."

"Boo-Boo, I dig your crazy style!"

And so the young Earth bear and his unconventionally beautiful companion danced the night away, awkward at first but slowly and surely, it became a sight to behold, unaware that they were being watched.

"Oh, Yogi!" exclaimed Cindy, "Will you look at that?"

"I didn't Boo-Boo could dance like that," replied Yogi, smiling, "So in the end, Snulu returned," putting his arm around Cindy.

"What a beautiful disaster," sighed Cindy, happily.

The next morning,

Ranger Smith was walking around the park, making sure everything and everybody is in line. especially Yogi, but he also liked the exercise. On his way, he encountered Buttercup, standing on the side of the path, sticking her thumb out like a hitchhiker, waiting. When Smith was about to question the young she-bear about this, out of nowhere, three bears in 70's style outfits, most notably one of them had an blond Afro, came zooming by, seemingly floating in mid-air, stopping only for Buttercup to hop on, and left with Buttercup shouting, "Don't wait up, Mr. Ranger!" laughing.

At first, Smith didn't know what to make of this but, shrugged it off, figuring that it's was just because Yogi knew many different and interesting characters, though that didn't make it less strange.

He walked over to the picnic area and what does he find?

Yogi and Boo-Boo sitting in one of the picnic tables, talking as casually as long time best friends with plenty of picnic baskets on standby.

That was when Smith yelled out, "YOGI!", stomping his way to the bears, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Mr. Ranger, what a surprise!" Yogi greeted, smiling, "What brings you here?"

"Yogi, what many times do I have to tell you-" started Smith, when he realized that a great shadow had fallen upon him, looking up, he stared at the hovering spacecraft just above him, top going up and a pretty little face popping out.

"Hey, Boo-Boo?!" she called out, "You ready?!"

"Yes, Snulu! Just lower the ship more, please?"

"Right!" she exclaimed, quickly pressing some buttons, "There!"

As soon as the ship lowered enough, Boo-Boo, grabbing two baskets, one for her and one for him, hopped in.

"Let's fly!" they both shouted as they flew off into the sunset, or they would if it wasn't still morning.

Smith just stared at where the ship was originally hovering, speechless as Yogi walked up to him, hands behind his back. Smith managed to ask, "Yogi? Was that an alien who abducted Boo-Boo?"

Yogi then explained, "That was Snulu Bear and Boo-Boo's crazy about her."

The two just stood there, looking up at the sky when suddenly there was a honking of a horn.

They turned around and saw that it was Cindy, sitting in a Ranger's jeep, honking the horn, with some Billy Ocean blasting through the speakers, with a look that said. 'Get into my car.'

Grinning, Yogi grabbed the rest of the baskets and hopped in the Jeep with Cindy driving away, happy to have some time with Yogi.

Ranger Smith, watching this, realized what just happened, yelled out at the top of his voice,"YYYYYYOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIII!"


End file.
